Ryan Dillon
. (video)]] Ryan Dillon (b. May 25, 1988) began puppeteering for Sesame Street in 2005, at the age of 17. He became the performer of Elmo in 2013. As a young puppeteer, Dillon came to the attention of the Sesame producers when he went to an audition as a high school student. He took time off from school during his senior year to participate in the shooting for Season 37. Muppet/Henson credits * Sesame Street: Elmo (2013 - present) **Season 37: Hansel (hands) in Episode 4110; a graduating penguin in Episode 4112; Sensitive Nose (Dwarf #6) in Episode 4114; Mr. Blechstein (assist) and Henrietta in Episode 4127; Herry Monster in Episode 4130; Grundgetta (assist) in Episode 4134; various background characters and assists **Season 38: Blue AM Monster in Episode 4150; A Honker and (partially) a Dinger in Episode 4159 **Season 44: Elmo (various Word of the Day segments, "ABCs Are Moving You," "Quiero Ser Tu Amigo", Feelings segment with J.R. Martinez), Parker (Episode 4404) **Season 45: Phil, Pink AM customer (Episode 4511), Cinderella ("Coach" with Pau Gasol), Orange (Super Grover 2.0: Fruit), Grandson (Cookie's Crumby Pictures: Jurassic Cookie), Red and Nan (Episode 4519) **Season 46: Bear (Tracee Ellis Ross B segment, Episode 4601) **Season 47: Lobster (Smart Cookies: World Patty Cake Championships), Cauliflower and Corn (Anthony Mackie cooking segment, Episode 4703) **Season 48: Duke (Episode 4802), Lettuce (Elmo's World: Vegetables), Circle and Rhombus (Elmo's World: Shapes), Elmo's Grandpa (Elmo's World: Grandparents) **Season 49: Groundhog (Elmo's World: Photographers), Pig (Episode 4907), W (Episode 4903) * 2005 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade: Ernie (puppetry only) * 2006 Macy's Parade: Hoots (puppetry only) * Sesame Beginnings: right-hand assistance for Nani Bird in Exploring Together and Moving Together * Garden State Film Festival: "How to Get to Sesame Street" puppet workshops, March 24th, 2007 * Kids' Favorite Country Songs: AM Cowgirl (finale only) * Learning is Everywhere: AM Dog, AM Fish, right hand and ultimatte assistance, etc. * The Get Healthy Now Show: AM cucumber and yam (finale), right hand assistance, Frankie the Stagehand (in most shots) * Elmo's Christmas Countdown: Mel, Green Dinger, Leonard Birdseed * Here For You: AM Boy * Kraft MilkBite commercials: Mel the MilkBite * Healthy Teeth, Healthy Me * Little Children, Big Challenges: Divorce * Kinect Sesame Street TV: Cooper, Paul Ball * Sesame Street Explores National Parks * Little Discoverers: Big Fun With Science, Math and More * Little Children, Big Challenges * Words Are Here, There, and Everywhere *''C is for Cooking'' (title card voice-over) *''Fairytale Fun'' (voice-over for new segments) *''The Furchester Hotel: Elmo, Guinea Pig, Mailbird, Elf on Phone, Mr. Peckwood *Sesame Place The Magic of Art'': Voice of Mr. McNutty *''Julie's Greenroom'' (credited as Ryan Dylan) *''The Muppets Take the Bowl (Nigel, Penguin, Pepe the King Prawn in "With a Little Help from My Friends") *The Muppets Take the O2'' *''A Swingin' Sesame Street Celebration: 50 Years & Counting: Circle, Sirloin Sister *Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary Celebration: Don Music, Lefty the Salesman, Roosevelt Franklin (puppetry) Non-Muppet Credits * ''Ohio State Lottery: Reindeer in holiday lottery commercial * Ask Sylvia (Nickelodeon webseries): Sylvia ;Stage credits * O'Neill Puppetry Conference 2006 ** Under Milkwood (Terry Lee production): Captain Cat, Mr. Pritchard ** In a Contemplative Fashion (Emily Perl Kingsley production): Marco ** The Mitzi Handsley Show (Stephano Brancato production): Mitzi Handsley * O'Neill Puppetry Conference 2007 **''Crossing Boundaries: Cradle To The Grave'' (Ronald Binion production): Various table-top characters **''Take The A Train'' (Ryan Dillon Production) Estelle, built puppets and directed short piece **''Raggedy Ann'' (Alissa Hunnicutt production) table top assistance * John Tartaglia's ImaginOcean (2010) External links * Official site (archive) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Performers Category:Animated Voice Actors